Explaining his Actions
by SigmaStar79
Summary: A squeal to "A Sick CO and an Embarrassed XO. I will be uploading one more story to go along with this one very soon. Mike tries to get out of his situation with MAxine over Kate. Humor and laughs asue


Explaining his actions (Sequel to A Sick Co and a Embarrassed XO)

By Sigmastar79

A/N: NO beta on this! Just did it to get my mind over family problems at the moment. All mistakes are mine! 

To say Mike was stunned was an understatement. How in the world had Maxine found out he was in love with Kate? He guessed the look of confusion was funny, because he noticed Maxine trying very hard not to laugh. A raised eyebrow had her smile widen impossibly large.

"The medicine made you a bit loopy. You grabbed poor Kate and wouldn't let her go. After you fell asleep, and you were asleep because at one point you were snoring, you started talking in your sleep."

Mike groaned and Maxine just giggled. She had to admit, watching Mike Flynn squirm was very funny. Especially in the morning when he hadn't thrown up his shields yet or have any coffee.

"You first called her 'Your Katie' then you said, and I quote; 'God I love you Kate"

Mike's face paled. He had admitted he loved her? With Maxine there! What did Kate say? Did she flip out, or did she cry? He knew he had broken her heart years ago, but he didn't think he deserved another chance with her. Could it be that this was his chance to redeem himself?

"What did Kate do or say?"

Maxine took in the way Mike was looking at Kate and knew he had feelings for his XO. It was then that she remembered part of the conversation between the two the night before.

_**'**__Stay here. You can sleep next to me'_

_'No Mike'_

_'Why Not'_

_'Stop whining and because you are still on the boat. If you want me in your bed, find a new CO, and stop with the puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me'_

_'Please'_

_'Mike'_

_'Please'_

'_Michael'_

_'Pretty Please'_

_'Ugh Mike, I need some rest. Ok, I will stay, BUT, I'm sleeping on the couch'_

"Her face turned as pale as yours just did when I told you. I think she thought she was in trouble. Is there a reason to think she was in trouble Mike?"

It didn't escape Maxine's attention that Mike was looking a little sheepish at the moment when he ran his fingers through his hair. His mumbled comment didn't escape her hearing either.

"I wish but my little 'Princess Perfect' is a bit of a stickler"

'So Kate has been refusing him due to the rules huh?' thought Maxine as she watched Mike more closely. It was as plain as the nose on her face that he loved Kate. She had to know how far the couple had gone though before she could help them. As much as she wanted Mike for herself, she couldn't miss the look in his eyes for Kate.

"How long"

"Huh?" replied Mike. He didn't understand what she was asking him.

"How long have you loved her and not done anything?"

Mike sighed, but he knew he had to come clean. Even if it meant his career anymore, he just wanted Kate.

"Longer than you know"

"Explain Mike"

"Remember when I taught that class at ADFA?"

"Yeah, you feel in love with some girl and she broke your heart. Why?"

"She didn't break my heart, I broke hers" Mike said and looked back at a sleeping Kate.

Everything clicked then for Maxine. 10 years Mike Flynn had held a torch for Kate McGregor. For ten years he was a professional and did his job, ignoring the feelings he felt for one woman. The woman he had hurt, the past he wished he could take back but couldn't.

"When I became commander, we started all over again. I was an emotional coward, according to Kate, and she was right. All of a sudden, I couldn't hide behind the rules anymore, and I hurt her again. Now the rules are her shield. Now she won't let me in. I've hurt her too much for her to open up to me again. I screwed up Maxine. I really screwed up this time."

It broke Maxine's heart to see the one tear fall from Mike Flynn's eye as he looked over at Kate, and she knew what she had to do.

"Mike, I'm making Kate the new CO of Hammersley. Recommend a new XO list by tonight. Hammersley has two weeks leave guaranteed. Make her happy Mike"

Mike watched stunned as Maxine smiled at him and walked out the house. Looking back at the woman sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help but smile at the angel in his bed. As he went to wake her again, this time the way he always wanted to, he held the woman of his dreams in his arms as he showed her how much he loved her and cherished her. He just hopped it wasn't too late.


End file.
